An Unlikely Pair
by Doc House
Summary: Donna asks Toby on a date. OH MY!


TITLE: An Unlikely Pair. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. FEEDBACK: Yes Please PAIRING: Toby/Donna  
  
Part one.  
  
"Donna, did you call and get the plane tickets?" Josh bellowed from his office.  
  
"Two tickets to Tahiti. You leave in the morning." Donna said while getting some coffee.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Josh, I don't understand." Donna walked in with the coffee.  
  
"Oh, you got me coffee?" Josh smiled and reached for it.  
  
"No, I got me coffee. Get your own." Donna smiled.  
  
"That was rude."  
  
"I'm a rude girl Josh."  
  
"Yeah." Josh looked down at some papers on his desk.  
  
"Anyway. I don't understand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You take Amy to Tahiti, but you don't take me to Hawaii."  
  
"I will." Josh said.  
  
"You said that two years ago."  
  
"I haven't had time yet." Josh looked up.  
  
"You could be taking me tomorrow, but instead you are going to Tahiti with a woman that wasn't even talking to you a week ago." Donna pointed out. "And you call me the weird one."  
  
"Get out of my office you weirdo." Josh smirked.  
  
"Fine. You don't care." Donna started to walk away.  
  
"I'll take you later."  
  
"I'll be dead later Joshua." She shut the door as she left.  
  
"Is he in there?" Toby walked up.  
  
"Who. The moron?" She smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Ok." Toby backed away slowly.  
  
"Yes, he's making plans to go to Tahiti."  
  
"That should be fun. When are you two leaving?" Toby smiled.  
  
"Well, Josh and Amy are leaving in the morning. I on the other hand will be spending the rest of my life not in Hawaii!" She yelled so Josh could hear her.  
  
"I said I was sorry." Josh opened the door. "I'll take you sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah, maybe on your honeymoon." She punched him in the arm and walked away.  
  
"Ouch!" Josh whined.  
  
"She's abusive." Toby grinned.  
  
"You're telling me." Josh rubbed his arm. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I wanted to say that I didn't know that you made plans for tomorrow."  
  
"Toby, I don't care what happened, I am not calling of my plans for this trip." Josh warned.  
  
"Leo wants you to take a meeting with Barryhill about the Censer."  
  
"Why can't you take it?" Josh asked.  
  
"I wasn't inside. Barryhill claims to know more then the rest of us. And just in case he does, he needs to meet with someone on the inside."  
  
"Why can't Leo take it?"  
  
"He has meetings on the hill all day today and tomorrow."  
  
"This sucks!" Josh threw his pen across the office.  
  
"Yeah." Toby said quietly. "She'll understand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Amy, she'll understand. Just tell her something came up and it was unavoidable. She's in politics, she'll understand." Toby reassured him.  
  
"You think?" Josh asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Toby started to leave.  
  
"Donna!" Josh yelled. Donna walked up to the office and faced Toby.  
  
"Bye." Toby smiled quickly and rushed off.  
  
"What?" Donna asked.  
  
"I need you to cancel everything for the trip and get Amy on the phone for me." Josh sat down.  
  
"What? I just finished setting everything up!" Donna snapped.  
  
"I thought you didn't want me to go!"  
  
"No, I didn't say that. I'm mad that I'm not going to Hawaii." Donna pointed out. "Why are you calling it off?"  
  
"Toby just threw a meeting in my lap."  
  
"Blow it off."  
  
"I can't, that's the thing." Josh took a deep breath. "Just get me Amy."  
  
"Yeah." Donna walked out. She got on the phone and dialed Amy.  
  
"Hello." Amy answered.  
  
"Amy, it's Donna. Hold on." Donna put her on hold. "Josh! Line two."  
  
"Thanks." Josh yelled from his office. Donna made sure he picked up before walking off. She ran into Sam in the hall.  
  
"Hey Sam." She smiled.  
  
"Hey Donna."  
  
"What are you up too?"  
  
"I'm in the middle of writing a birthday message." "Neat. To who?" "I'm not sure." Sam looked distant. "The President just asked me to write a birthday message."  
  
"But you don't know to whom you're writing it for?  
  
"Yep." Sam smiled. "It's great to have my job." He said sarcastically and walked into his office. Donna shook her head and walked over to Toby's office.  
  
"Hey." Donna said from the doorway."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Josh is mad." She smiled.  
  
"I know. I wish there was some way around it, but there's not."  
  
"Does it have something to do with Josh being on the inside of the censure?"  
  
"Yeah." Toby looked up. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking. I have been running into you in the halls when I've been pretty upset. I wanted to apologize for acting that way."  
  
"I'm used to it." Toby chuckled.  
  
"I was thinking I could make it up to you." Donna looked down.  
  
"What?" Toby looked up curious.  
  
"Dinner sometime." She smiled.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" He smiled.  
  
"No." Donna shot him a glare. "It's a apology dinner. But if you don't want to."  
  
"I would love to." Toby smiled. "How about tonight?"  
  
"Ok." She smiled. "I'll see you tonight then."  
  
"Well, we will probably see each other before then, but whatever." Toby joked.  
  
"I should get back to work." Donna smiled and walked out.  
  
"Toby read this and tell me if it makes sense." Sam walked in and handed Toby a paper.  
  
Toby didn't even look at him; he just looked out the door. Sam turned to see what he was looking at, but didn't see anything. "Toby?"  
  
"Hmm?" Toby shook his head and looked at Sam. "What?"  
  
"What were you looking at?" Sam smiled. "Did Donna yell at you again?"  
  
"No." Toby smiled. "She just asked me out."  
  
"Yeah right." Sam laughed.  
  
"She did. We're going out to dinner tonight." Toby said.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"It that bad? I mean, she's Josh's assistant."  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it's only a bad thing if you go out with your own assistant."  
  
"So it should be good?" Toby asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. I just can't believe she asked you out."  
  
"I'm irresistible Sam. Women can't keep their hands off me."  
  
"Yeah, because you say something sexiest and they start hitting or strangling you." Sam laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Toby looked down at the paper. "What is this?"  
  
"Oh, it's the birthday message. I wanted you to read it to make sure it makes sense." Sam handed over the paper. Toby read over it and looked up at Sam.  
  
"It's uh.good." Toby said.  
  
"It sucks doesn't it?" Sam grabbed it.  
  
"No, it's really good." Toby smiled.  
  
"The truth." Sam looked at Toby."  
  
"I don't think you can handle the truth." Toby said quietly.  
  
"Was it the wording?"  
  
"Maybe." Toby looked down.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find a very tall bridge and jump off it." Sam walked out.  
  
"Just finish that first. I don't want to have to do it." Toby walked back to his desk and went to work.  
  
LATER..  
  
"Donna Moss." CJ walked into Toby's office.  
  
"CJ, I'm changing here." Toby said while buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"Who ask who?"  
  
"For your information, she asked me." He glared at her. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm going home and fixing myself a pot pie." She smiled.  
  
"Don't have too much fun." He smiled. "How do I look?"  
  
"You just changed your shirt, didn't you?" She grinned.  
  
"Shut up." He turned around and grabbed his coat. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date." He walked passed her.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"That leaves me with plenty to do then." He said as he walked out.  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that one Ziegler." CJ warned.  
  
"Are you ready?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure am." Donna got up. He could see that she changed into a dress.  
  
"You look beautiful." He stood there stunned. "Are you sure you want to go out with me?" He smiled.  
  
"You better make it worth my while." She smiled. "Josh! I'm leaving."  
  
"What?" Josh ran out and noticed Donna dressed up and Toby putting on her jacket. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have a date." Donna smiled.  
  
"Please tell me Toby's driving you to the date."  
  
"Yep. And I'm going to stay with her too." Toby smiled. "Bye."  
  
"You're going out with Donna. When did this happen?" Josh whined.  
  
"Earlier today. I asked him out. And he said yes." Donna smiled. "Bye Josh." Donna said and pulled Toby tie to have him follow her.  
  
"What just happened here?" Josh asked himself.  
  
"Wow, this is a pretty nice place." Donna smiled as they sat down at the table.  
  
"Yeah, it just opened." Toby smiled and ordered them some wine.  
  
"I thought I was the one who asked you out." Donna asked.  
  
"You were." Toby grinned.  
  
"And doesn't the person who asks the other one out get to pick the restaurant?"  
  
"I took the initiative." Toby smiled. "Are you upset?"  
  
"Not at all." She smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Toby asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you ask me out?"  
  
"I like you." Donna smiled. "That, and I wanted to apologize."  
  
"You like me?" Toby smirked.  
  
"Men with power turn me on." She joked.  
  
"Very funny." Toby laughed.  
  
"Who knows? We might even have some fun tonight." Donna smiled and grabbed Toby's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Maybe." He smiled.  
  
They were surprised how much fun they had that night. They talked about everything on their minds, and didn't worry about being judged. Toby drove Donna home and walked her up to the house.  
  
"I had a good time." Donna smiled.  
  
"So did I." Toby smiled.  
  
"You think we could do this again?"  
  
"I would like that." He smiled.  
  
"This is going to drive Josh nuts."  
  
"Well, that's another perk." He grinned. Donna leaned in and kissed Toby on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you for tonight."  
  
"Anytime." Toby smiled and watched Donna walk in before walking out to his car. Before he got in, he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Donna on her doorstep.  
  
"Do you want to stay?" She yelled for him to hear her. She smiled widely as Toby walked up to her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I think I am." She smiled. She grabbed Toby's hand and led him into the house.  
  
The next morning, Toby went back to his house before heading to the White House so he could change. So Donna got there first, and lucky for her, there were people already waiting to ask questions.  
  
"So, how did it go?" CJ asked.  
  
"Did he pay?" Sam asked.  
  
"What happened?" Josh asked.  
  
"What is this, 20 questions?" Donna snapped. "I'm not talking to you guys about it."  
  
"It was that bad huh?" CJ smiled.  
  
"No. It was very nice. I had a great time."  
  
"When did you get home?" Josh asked.  
  
"What are you, my father?" She asked.  
  
"Just wondering." He smiled.  
  
"He got me home around ten." She couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Ok, leave the girl alone." CJ pushed Sam and Josh away. "Let her work."  
  
"But." Josh and Sam started whining.  
  
"Go." CJ grabbed Donna's hand and took her to her office.  
  
"What's up?" Donna asked, but with a smile.  
  
"You slept with him." CJ laughed.  
  
"What?" Donna looked around.  
  
"Stop smiling." CJ said. Donna tried, but couldn't stop.  
  
"Ok, I did." Donna smiled. "CJ, he was amazing."  
  
"Spare me the details." CJ waved her off. "How did it happen?"  
  
"He drove me home and when he started to leave, I asked him if he wanted to stay."  
  
"You asked him?" CJ smiled. "This is too good."  
  
"I didn't realize how much we had in common. He was so easy to talk to."  
  
"So, I can assume that there are going to be more dates?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"What does Toby say?"  
  
"He told me that he wants to go out again." Donna smiled.  
  
"You're glowing." CJ pointed out.  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"This is going to drive Josh crazy." CJ laughed.  
  
"Should I tell him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He might be ok with it, or he might go punch Toby's lights out."  
  
"If he does, he'll deal with me." Donna warned.  
  
"I'd tell him. You don't want him to find out from someone else."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Donna smiled and then opened the door. "He's so cute, isn't he?" Donna smiled.  
  
"Get out of my office." CJ laughed as Donna took off.  
  
"Josh, I need to talk to you." Donna walked in Josh's office and saw Sam in there with him.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Ok, Sam out." Josh said.  
  
"Why can't I stay?" Sam whined.  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"Sam can stay. I don't care." Donna smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Sam smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Josh asked.  
  
"Last night, I asked Toby to stay with me."  
  
"Well, I would hope he wanted to stay on the date with you." Josh smiled.  
  
"I mean, I asked him after the date." Donna said.  
  
"What would you do after the date?" Josh asked, and then got it. "No way?"  
  
"We slept together." Donna let out.  
  
"Well, that's it for me." Sam ran out.  
  
"Did Toby."  
  
"I asked him to stay. He was about to leave."  
  
"So you and Toby are."  
  
"I think so." Donna said. Josh walked around for a little while and looked around.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Josh asked.  
  
"I'm thinking I really like him." Donna smiled.  
  
"Toby Ziegler?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yes." She looked over at him. "He treats me good. He makes my feel important."  
  
"He's good to you then?" Josh asked.  
  
"Very good." She smiled.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Josh asked.  
  
"Josh." Donna walked over to him. "I'm positive about this."  
  
"Then I wish both of you luck. But if he hurts you, I'm going to kill him." Josh smiled.  
  
"Be nice." Donna smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I really do have work to do. Remember, you have staff in five minutes."  
  
"Thank you." Josh smiled as Donna walked out of his office.  
  
"Hey." Toby walked up to Donna. "How are you?"  
  
"I thought we promised this wouldn't be awkward." She smiled.  
  
"It's not." He smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. "How's Josh?"  
  
"I told him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I felt it was something I had to do." Donna looked at him. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Mad? At you?" Toby took Donna's hands. "Never." He smiled.  
  
"I've never noticed your eyes before."  
  
"Yeah, I've had them my whole life." Toby joked.  
  
"Smart ass." Donna hit him on the arm.  
  
"I try." He smiled.  
  
"There sexy." She smiled.  
  
"No." Toby shut his eyes playfully. "You are." He opened them and smiled.  
  
"I think I feel some yearning going on here." Donna smiled.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He winked.  
  
"Ok you two, break it up." CJ walked next to them. "We have staff loverboy." CJ hit Toby arm as she passed by.  
  
"I'll see you later." Toby gave her a quick kiss and followed CJ down the hall.  
  
"I never want to see that scene again." CJ warned. "I feel my breakfast coming back up."  
  
"Very funny." Toby smiled.  
  
"Toby." Josh called from behind them. "You have a minute?"  
  
"Yeah." Toby walked over.  
  
"About you and Donna." Josh looked at him. "She seems to like you."  
  
"I like her too."  
  
"Yeah, well." Josh looked around and then back at Toby. "I accept this because she's like a sister to me and I trust her judgment. I also trust you to take care of her."  
  
"I will."  
  
"But the moment you hurt her. I'm going to hurt you very badly." Josh warned.  
  
"I think I got the hint." Toby grinned.  
  
"Good." Josh started laughing. "I'm glad I got that off my chest."  
  
"So am I." Toby laughed as well.  
  
"Friends." Josh put out his hand.  
  
"Friends." Toby shook his hand. Josh patted Toby on the back as they walked into the staff meeting.  
  
The End 


End file.
